The Memories
by MyHero
Summary: The little moments of friendship and other things, though the eyes of the Young Justice. a collection of dabbles and little one-shots
1. Of for granted visits

**Title: **Of For Granted Moments

**Characters: **Megan/Miss M and Kaldur/Aqualad

**Theme: **Before it is gone

**Word count**: about 660

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **Again i skipped my Beta for this becasue it was so short I didn't see the point. So let me know if you see anything that can be fixed.

**Summary: **Kaldur returns from his trip back to Atlantis feeling a little sad. But after a talk with Megan he relizes how much he really has.

**Author note: **So this is the start of a place for little one-shots and dabbles of the Young Justice. It is a place for me to put scraps that dont make it to a full story. Let me know if you have any requests but i dont know it if will get to them.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kaldur," Miss M called, waving at Young Justice's recently returned leader. "How was your trip to Atlantis?" The Martian smiled sweetly at Aqualad, and moved to great him at the doorway of the kitchen. "Would you like to try one of my cookies?" she added, as a plate of the treats flew from the counter into her hands.

"Hello Megan, and no thank." he answered, forcing a smile and waving a hand at the cookies. "But I appreciate the offer." The Atlantien continued, "My journey was fine, it just reminded me how long I have been gone, and who I left behind."

Megan gave Aqualad a knowing smile. "I know the feeling." she whispered, turning her back towards the leader and placing the tray of cookies back on the table. "We have so much here, but I can't help but miss the people I left when I came to my uncle." The Martian strolled around the kitchen island and pulled open the fridge. "But I know I am making a difference here, working with you and the rest of the team." Megan pulled two bottles from the fridge and slid one across the counter towards Kaldur.

The other teen caught the bottle with ease. "Don't you ever want to go visit them?" he asked, twisting open his water and taking a small sip.

Megan nodded slowly, taking her time, opening her bottle. "Of course, but there is no one left." she whispered, smile fading, and picking at the label of her water.

"Megan..." Aqualad trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I am sorry." he muttered.

"Please don't be." Miss M insisted flashing another smile at the other teen, "I have the team now. Just don't take your visits home for granted." she advised. The room fell quiet, as both teens took in the moment. "I am going to go offer the others some of my cookies." Megan announced shifting towards the door. "Would you like to come?" she asked.

"I will be there in a moment." Aqualad answered." Miss M gave a small nod of understanding, and made her way past the leader with cookie tray floating behind her. "Megan." Kaldur called. The Martian paused in the doorway, waiting for Aqualad to speak. "Thank you."

A soft giggle echoed though the room, "My pleasure Kaldur." Miss M called back before disappearing down the hallway.

Aqualad twisted the bottle cap back on his water, and placed the remains back in the fridge, decided with a nod to himself that the next time he visits Atlantis he owes his friends an apology and maybe a game of sharks and minnow.

**

* * *

**

Reviews make me happy!


	2. Of Sugar Free Pudding

**Title: **Of Sugar Free Pudding

**Characters: **Wally/Kid Flash and Artemis

**Pairings**: NONE

**Theme: **Before it is gone

**Word count**: about 400

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **NO, skipped the Beta… SORRY! (It was so short I didn't see a point)

**Summary: **Wally doesn't understand the point of sugar free pudding, but Artemis could care less.

**Author note: **Enjoy! and yes i know it is really short

* * *

"What's the point?" Wally asked, sliding the clean spoon into his mouth, to free his other hand. The teen used his fingernail to puck at the corner until the lid came off. With a smack, the spoon was pulled from his mouth and place in the chocolate pudding. "Why would they make pudding sugar free?"

"Because kids are fat." Artemis answered glairing up from her book in time to watch Wally though himself over the back of the couch and land with a thud on the cushions.

"But we aren't." Wally complained, "So why do we need the sugar free stuff." The speedster frowned, but took a spoon full of pudding and thrust it into his mouth. The teen's face consorted in disgust, but still continued to take another bite.

"Then complain to whoever does the shopping." Artemis snapped, "I don't do the shopping so stop talking to me." The blond snarled shoving her face deeper into the binding of the book, in attempt to ignore the red head.

"You know you could be a little more helpful in this crisis." Wally shot back, face scrunching in a glare.

"Sugar free pudding isn't a crisis it's not even a human rights piece." The blond grumbled, "Just get over it." The female pushed herself out of the armchair and strutted around the couch. "Get over it you idiot." She added, smacking Kid Flash in the back of the head before stalking out of the room.

Wally was left alone in the Young Justice's common room, with a now empty pudding cup in hand. "I still don't see the point." He muttered to himself, "It's just not the same."


End file.
